


Nicknames

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Sayaka wants a nickname.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to everyone who tagged me in this post http://help-mywife.tumblr.com/post/156416311266/help-my-wife-wanted-a-cute-nickname-so-i-call-her

"A... cute nickname?"

Mukuro looked up from their coffee to meet Sayaka's eyes. The blue haired woman was draped across the kitchen table like a cat, and looking over with a childish grin on her face.

"Yeah!" Sayaka said, "Couples give each other cute nicknames all the time! Like... how I'll call you _lapin_ sometimes."

Their face grew warmer. Lapin. French for rabbit. Sayaka always knew how to fluster them. As if she could read her thoughts - and probably could, considering her constant assertion of being psychic or 'keen intuition!' - Sayaka giggled.

Mukuro tapped their fingers on the table. Cute things were difficult when you were a person raised in fire and blood, when you had trouble believing that you existed on some days. Not to mention, Junko always said that couples who spoke only in cutesy names were doomed to fall apart, and that was the last thing that Mukuro wanted. Because truly, they loved Sayaka more than they could ever verbally express.

Ah, they were panicking. Mukuro's mind always went back to Fenrir when that happened - easy to forget your surroundings when all you can remember is the swift movement of a knife just before the impact against the enemy's skull. And there was always a person who would help you do it, your-

"Sharik alqitalia," Mukuro choked out.

Sayaka oohed, "Is that Arabic? You're so cultured!"

Mukuro smiled nervously, "Uh, yeah. I had to learn a lot of languages in Fenrir... that's Arabic for 'beautiful.'"

Sayaka beamed, "I love it! And I love you! You're adorable."

Mukuro's face went red.

Sharik alqitalia. Arabic for 'combat partner.' Dear god they were a mess.


End file.
